ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
One Day More: The Song
Musical Characters sing "One Day More" from Les Mis. SONG: Jean Valjean (Les Miserables): (sung) "One day more. Another day, another destiny. This neverending road to cavalry. These men who surely know my crime will come again another time. One day more..." Chris (Miss Saigon): (sung) "I did not live until today. I cannot live when we are parted." Jean Valjean (Les Miserables): (sung) "One day more..." Chris (Miss Saigon) and Amneris (Aida): (sung) Tomorrow you'll be worlds away. And yet with you my world has started!" Grizabella (Cats): (sung) "One more day all on my own!" Chris (MIss Saigon) and Amneris (Aida): (sung) "Will we ever meet again?" Grizabella (Cats): "One more day with him not caring!" Chris (Miss Saigon) and Amneris (Aida): (sung) "I was born to be with you." Grizabella (Cats): (sung) "What a life I might have known!" Chris (Miss Saigon) and Amneris (Aida): (sung) "And I swear I will be true!" Grizabella (Cats): (sung) "But he never saw me there!" Rusty (Starlight Express): (sung) "One more day before the storm!" Chris (Miss Saigon): (sung) "Do I follow where she goes?" Rusty (Starlight Express): (sung) "At the barricades of freedom!" Chris (Miss Saigon): (sung) "Shall I join my brothers there?" Rusty (Starlight Express): (sung) "When our ranks begin to form..." Chris (Miss Saigon): "Should I stay and should I dare?" Rusty (Starlight Express): (sung) "Will you take your place with me?" Glinda (Wicked) and others: (sung) "The time is now! The day is here!" Jean Valjean (Les Miserables): (sung) "One day more!" The Phantom of the Opera (The Phantom of the Opera): (sung) "One more day to revolution! We will nip it in the bud!" Big Bad Wolf (Into The Woods): (sung) "I will join these little school boys!" Scar (The Lion King): (sung) "They will wet themselves with blood!" Jean Valjean (Les Miserables): (sung) "One day more!" Sweeney Todd (Sweeney Todd) and Ms. Hannigan (Annie): (sung) "Watch 'em run amuck! Catch 'em as they fall! Never know your luck when it's a free for all! Here a little dip, here a little touch. Most of 'em are goners so they won't miss much!" Cast of hundreds of characters (Hairspray, Jesus Christ Superstar, Jekyll and Hyde, the Scarlet Pimpernel, Sunset Boulevard, Bombay Dreams, the Woman In White, Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of War of the Worlds, Beauty and the Beast, the Civil War, Spamalot, Chicago, Fiddler on the Roof, etc.): (sung) "One more day to a new beginning! Raise the flag of freedom high! Every man will be a king! Every man will be a king! There's a new world for the winning! There's a new world to be won! Do you hear the people sing?" Chris (Miss Saigon): "My place is here! I fight with you!" Jean Valjean (Les Miserables): "One day more!" All Characters (from their respective musicals): (sung, overlapping each other) (Stacee Jaxx (Rock of Ages) appears with his rock metal guitar while Sophie Sherridan (Mamma Mia!) rises from her bed) Everyone (from all musicals): (sung) "Tomorrow we'll discover what our god in heaven has in store! One more dawn! One more day! One day more! Trivia * Les Misérables – 1988 film of musical adaptations of Claude-Michel Schönberg's movie. * The Phantom of the Opera - 1989 remake of musical adaptations of Andrew Lloyd Webber's movie. Category:Musicals Category:Broadway musicals Category:West End musicals Category:Songs Category:Les Misérables